Delya's Wierd Dream
by goldenpurple
Summary: After Drago gets Delya back from Section 13, she's still thinking about her wierd dream. Drago tells her to ignore it, but she can't. Things heat up when the Chan Clan bring up Delya's "sleepwalking experience" and claim that it was real, saying that Drago had almost killed everyone, what does she do? Who will Delya trust?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This episode will be continuing from the previous episode because I wanted to mess with Delya a little. And later on in the story, something bad happens to her. I can't tell you, so you're gonna have to read on.**

**Dis: I do not own JAC, only Delya and Aunti.**

"Aunti, are you sure you can handle this by yourself?" Jackie questioned. He crossed his arms in un-sureness watching Aunti while he was watching Jade (who had tagged along) riding on a kangaroo on an Australian merry-go-round.

"Of course! Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao," Aunti chanted, using the chi removal spell for His Wu's Wind demon chi, while Uncle hit Jackie on the head.

"Ow!"

"What kind of question is that? Are you questioning Aunti's authority at being chi wizard?" Uncle scolded his nephew while protecting his elderly crush. He raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"No! It's just that, after all that happened this month, I figured she must be really frightened of Drago and her niece," Jackie pointed out.

"Her niece may be in trouble with dragon boy, but she is tougher than nails," Jade gloated, coming out of nowhere.

"And since when do you have a saying in this?" Jackie asked, looking at Jade now.

"To me, Delya is like the big sister I never had," Jade said, acting as if Delya were her beside her.

Suddenly, a voice called out to them

"Did someone call my name?" Drago said, riding on of the merry-go-round animals while Delya was behind him.

"BWAH! Drago! Aunti, hurry!" Jackie screamed, holding his chest in fear.

"Uncle's nephew has ants in pants! Aunti needs distraction! You need to be patient! Aunti said as he took out his chi helped Aunti with the chi removal spell. But he was almost too late, for Drago was making another fireball. But Jade kicked him in the chest, making the fireball hit the center of the ride. Almost immediately, the ride started going out of control, spinning faster and faster. It was going so fast that the animals ripped off, flying in every direction. Jackie was on the brink of falling, holding onto the rails, Aunti and Uncle held hands while they held onto the rail on a plastic platypus. Jade grabbed onto the neck of an ostrich, while Delya held onto the back.

"Drago! Get the demon chi before I hurl all over this ride!" Delya yelled over the rapidly spinning noise the machine was making

"Keep your pants on! I'll go as slow as I want! But first, let's put this shrimp on the Barbie," Drago said as he took hold of a pole.

"Uh oh! Definitely NOY a g'day," Delya heard Jade comment in an Australian accent. Drago took in a deep breath and finally let out as much fire as he could at Jade.

"JADE!" Everyone screamed out, even Delya. Jade was like a little sister Delya hadn't had in a long time. As Drago's fire demolished the animal, Jade flew off and caught onto the pole of another animal.

"Whew!" Jackie said, taking a breath in relief. His eyes then flew wide open as a broken platypus, a broken duck, and a broken crocodile broke off their sticks and went for Jackie. He jumped and dodged the obstacle, using 2 sticks in-between him.

As Jackie was busy trying not to break his neck, Drago moved closer to the Wind demon chi, hid hand glowing a bright purple, for the demon chi was about to come out of the merry-go-round.

"Leave demon chi alone!" Aunti screamed over the engine as she blasted a spell of her good chi at Drago. It hit him in the back, making him lose his balance. He finally tipped over and crashed into Aunti, taking her place.

"AIYAHHH!" Aunti screamed, tumbling in Uncle, who caugh her.

"Thank you Uncle," Aunti said in and out of breath.

"Uncle is welcome!" Uncle answered, giving her a smile. Meanwhile, Delya was struggling to hold onto a pole not too far away from Aunti and Uncle.

"Aunti! Help me!" Delya shrieked. She was seconds away from falling off the ride completely, but Aunti was already taking care of Drago. After a few seconds of slipping, Delya's hands finally let go. She closed her eyes and prepared to become a human cannonball when Jackie grabbed her hand, while his feet barely hung onto a pole.

"Don't worry Delya! I got you!" Jackie screamed. One hand was trying to hold down his shirt while the other hand was holding on Delya's hand for dear life.

"Aw man, I'm gonna hurl now!" Jade said who was also holding onto a pole next Jackie and Delya. He decided to take action.

"Hang on tight, Jade!" Jackie shouted trying to ease her stomach sickness. He brought Delya's hand and put it on Jade's pole. He stood up, broke one of the pole's, and threw it like a spear to the center. Drago ducked his head from the oncoming weapon and instead of it hitting Drago; it hit the center of the merry-go-round. This stopped the rapid motion of the ride, making a big force trying to pull them all off, but they still held firm. Drago, on the other hand, flew back and fell into a large couch-like chair. He used his claws to stop him from moving.

"AHHH!" Drago screamed as a stray, plastic kangaroo flew into him, making him fall off and go into a nearby ice cream stand, crushing it in the process.

"Finally this scary ride is over!" Delya said, getting up, but she fell over to the ground. Her striped in her hair changed color frequently, for she was dizzy.

"Don't worry about me….I'll get back my consciousness," Delya said, her colored pupils still changing colors and spinning around. The Chan Clan did as Delya said as they turned their attention back to the Wind demon chi, which was now visible from the center of the ride.

"Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao, Yu Mo Gwai Gwaai Fai Di Zao," Uncle and Aunti said over and over. The chi obeyed their chanting and came out of its solid state. It flew around helplessly at first, but it found the chi-o-matic and charged straight into it and into the jar. Now everyone paid their attention back to Delya.

"I forgot to tell you that while you were hiding from Drago in Section 13, it was nice with you back on our side," Jade said in her most relaxing voice.

"What are you talking about?" Delya asked, rubbing her head.

Now it was The Chan Clan's turn to be confused.

"You…You don't remember running away?" Jackie asked.

"Drago ambushing us all?" Jade added.

"Drago taking you back?" Uncle chimed in.

"I have no idea what you guys are talking about," Delya said casually. Suddenly, she was hit on the head by Aunti's stick.

"Ow!"

"You are fooling Aunti! You must remember everything that happened," Aunti said at first defiant, then unsurely.

"Stop harassing me! I don't remember anything! You guys hacked into my dream, or you did some kind of magic or something!" Delya said, now standing up. She received another hit form Aunti.

"Ow!"

"Magic is not whatever!" Aunti scolded her niece.

"But seriously, I really don't know what you're talking about," Delya said, turning her back on them, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Bu-!" Jade began, but was interrupted by the sound of tires stopping on the road. It was Tohru, who had arrived with an Australian jeep. Without a word, The Chan Clan climbed in, regretful of what happened.

"Hmmm…..Tohru! Put steering wheel back where it belongs!" Uncle shrieked at his apprentice while Tohru just sighed. Tohru started the car back up and drove off from the public mess and Delya. Jade looked behind and saw Delya still staring at the jeep. In sorrow, she turned around and sat back down. Delya watched the car disappear as they took a turn, deep in her thoughts.

_What in the world are the talking about? Did I actually run away? Or are they just making things up? I didn't actually run away, did I?_ Delya curiously pondered. Her pondering was interrupted by Drago. He had also seen The Chan Clan drive off, but his emotion was different. He threw the kangaroo off of him and leered at the jeep.

"CHAAAANNN!" Drago cried out in frustration as loud as he could. He let out a massive column of fire after. Now Delya interrupted Drago.

"Drago, remember when you said that I was sleepwalking when I had that strange dream. But now they're bringing it up. What should I do?

Instead of scolding her, Drago looked blankly at her a while. Then, a little, weird half-smile stuck on his face.*

"They're saying that because they hacked into your dreams using the old man's magic. Basically, they're trying to confuse you. So next time someone brings this up, just ignore it. I have too much stuff on mind anyway," Drago sorely answered as he walked off. Delya reluctantly followed.

_I hope he's telling the truth,_ Delya thought as she caught up to Drago.

**A/N: Done! Now people, please don't torture me for making Delya like this. I decidd to put his in at the last mintue. Oh yeah, and please review.**

*** = Reference from Bailey School Kids Mrs. Jeeper's odd little half-smile.**


	2. Chapter 2

In Section 13….

Jackie, Aunti, Uncle, Tohru, and Jade quietly walked down the stairs of Section 13. Everyone except Tohru was deep in thought. Even though everyone was happy for their success on retrieving the Sky demon chi before Drago could get it, they still couldn't believe Delya had forgotten everything about her daring escape from Drago, who had usually kept a close eye on her. It was so quiet it startled Tohru and Captain Black.

"Is anything on our minds today, Jackie?" C.B. (Captain Black) curiously asked his good friend.

"Mm? Oh, it is nothing," Jackie shrugged off. To try and prove it, he kept his head up and smiled as big as he could, trying to show that nothing was wrong. C.B. gave him a suspicious look.

"Seriously?" C.B. questioned further. Jackie then put his head down and sighed.

"No. It's just about Delya," Jackie said with his head down.

"What? Did Drago hurt her somehow? If Drago harms one hair on Delya's head, I'll-, "C.B. raised his voice, shaking his fist, but Jackie grabbed his hand and put it back down.

"Not like that. I mean Delya doesn't remember anything that happened while she was staying here in Section 13."

"Then maybe Drago is tricking her. Somehow we have to get her back here to do some tests," C.B. said with his hand on his chin now. Suddenly, he was hit on the head by Aunti's wooden stick.

"Ow!"

"Magic must defeat magic!" Aunti shrieked.

"How can you be sure Delya's memory loss is due to magic?"

"Because Delya has memory like elephant! She never forgets anything! Even if memory make her sad, or mad!" Aunti shrieked quieter now. She then grabbed Jackie's arm and pulled him away.

"Stop lollygagging! We must put Sky demon chi inside Chi containment unit," Aunti rushed. She pulled him through hallways, into crowds of working agents, into the vault, where Uncle was pumping the chi.

"Aiyah, Sky demon chi did not transfer in containment tank," Uncle whispered.

"Do you need help?" Jackie asked.

"Yes. Very important. Write down," Uncle replied.

Jackie grabbed a notepad and a pencil from his back pocket and looked up at Uncle ready for the things he needs.

"Mung bean, lobe of garlic, essence of sea salt with mustard on wheat," Uncle happily described.

"These ingredients will repair the chi-o-matic," Aunti said unsurely.

"No! Ingredients for sandwich. Jackie will fix Aunti and Uncle snack, while we finish chi-o-matic," Uncle said, turning back to his business. Jackie just sighed in despair.

In the morning….

"Lunch, check. Permission slip, check," Jade said making sure she had all her things when Jackie called.

"It is a long bus ride. Take something to occupy yourself," Jackie called from the bottom floor. Now this caught Jade's attention as a devious smile struck on her face.

In Section 13….

"Boredom buster, check-o-matic," Jade said to herself as she picked up the chi machine.

_With the chi-o-matic, there's no way I can get bored, _Jade happily thought to herself as she walked out of the vault.

On the field trip bus….

"The Windsor Mansion is not only a national landmark; it's on the national legislative homes as a perfect example of 19th century architecture. Now I expect you all to be on your very best behavior," Ms. Hartman said as she stood up in front of the whole bus, telling the class info while they boredly listened.

"I know this girl, who had this friend, who has this cousin who went there with his family and his sister saw a really freaky ghost," Drew, Jade's bus partner, said to her, as if he was trying to scare her. But jade showed no fear as she looked on at him bored-looking.

"As if! Everybody knows there are no such thing as ghost, but demons, they're real big-time. And this little baby here can suck up demon chi like nobody else's business," Jade said, taking her book bag and pulling out the chi-o-matic. It started to shake a little in her had for the Sky demon chi was jostling to get out its prison.

"Jade, I will not have you disrupt this field trip with any of your "forces of darkness" stories, and no electronic games during school hours, "Ms. Hartman scolded Jade as Drew snickered in the process.

"But Ms. Hartman, it's not a game, it's-," jade began to explain to her teacher, but her teacher stopped her.

"No buts, young lady. You have just earned to class a 2 page report on the signitfical reports of the Windsor Mansion," Jade said. Her classmates groaned and complained in the process while Jade put her head down in embarrassment. No matter how hard she tried to convince every one of her wild adventures, no one believed them.

"Or would you care to make it 3 pages?" Ms. Hartman asked as she held out her hand. The other kids on the bus looked over the seat at Jade, hoping she would make the right decision. Finally giving up, Jade reluctantly handed over the machine, but her classmates still glared at her.

"Hey! It's not my fault Ms. Heart-less has in in for all of us. She loves torturing kids. Why do you think she became a teacher?" Jade said, trying to move the tension away from her.

Ignoring Jade's insult, Ms. Hartman sat back down in her seat. From her purse, she pulled out a mint, popping it into her mouth. The bus passed over a bump, shaking everyone inside, startling them. The Sky demon chi immediately flew out the magical machine and into Ms. Hartman's forehead while she was looking for her glasses. She picked up her glasses from her chest and put them on. Little did she know, Jade was right, and she was going to turn into a demon soon. And little did she know a certain demon's son was searching for demon chi.

"The Sky demon chi," Drago barely said.

"What?" Delya said baffled.

"It's the Sky demon chi. I'm back in business. Time for payback, Chan. Be ready," Drago called out, carrying Delya bridal-style and whisking away.

In Section 13…..

Uncle and Aunti walked back into the chi vault, satisfied with their meal and ready to get back to work. They looked around the room, sensing something missing.

"JACKIE!" Uncle called out. Jackie came, peering inside the vault at the elders.

"Chi-o-matic missing!" Aunti yelled. Everyone looked at each other in question, but then it was realized.

"Jade!" Everyone said at the same time.

At the field trip….

Jade's bus finally arrived at the entrance of the mansion, parking at the front of the house. Drago and Delya looked down at the people boarding off the bus. Then, Delya sees Jade.

"Hey! There's Jade!" Delya exclaimed pointing out to her from above. Drago followed her where her hand was pointing.

"Hmm. I think it's time to fulfill my promise," Drago said, smiling sinisterly.

"What's that supposed to mean? What promise? My promise to you is that if you harm one hair on Jade's head, you're in for a world of hurt. Serious hurt." Delya said, glaring at Drago, putting her hands on her hips. Her eyes and the stripes in her hair had turned bright scarlet, but Drago had already disappeared into the shadows, obviously not listening to the warning. Delya turned her attention back to the children, her eyes and hair returning to her deep-but-seeable purple.

_Boy, are these children in for it now,_ Delya thought, rolling her eyes. She ran off in a different direction.

In the main hallway…..

The class was now in the hallway, listening to the tour guide speak.

"You may not believe what you are about to see next," the tour guide said as he walked further into the house.

"These shoes! I guess that's the price you pay for high fashion," Ms. Hartman complained to herself as claws burst out of her shoes. Soon everyone was out of the main lobby….except for Jade. The class followed the guide into the basement, and as they got down Ms. Hartman counted her students.

"There's one student missing…Jade," She said to herself. She then turned to her students.

"Everyone, remain here with Mr. Freidan. I will be right back," Ms. Hartman said as she went back upstairs.

"Well, who knows the difference between a doorknob and a door pull? Anyone? Hands?"

Meanwhile…..

Jade was upstairs exploring the haunted mansion, checking to see if it was really "haunted." She heard ghost-like noises throughout the place. She bent down and saw a tape player playing the sounds from under a chair.

"Duh. Music recorded ghosts," Jade said smugly. She peeked inside a piano, to see roll with holes that played itself.

"Player pianos. I knew it! I've been in a library scarier than this tourist trap," Jade said rubbing her hands together, feeling proud of herself. Suddenly, something with green hands and black arm bracelets grabbed Jade's arms and pulled her back. Jade opened her mouth to let out a terrified scream.

"AAAHHH!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: This chapter is rated T, due to the fact that something really bad happens to Delya that's kinda gruesome for some readers that will read this.**

"AAAHHH!"

"Jade! Jade, where are you?!" Delya called out from one of the top floors, while Ms. Hartman called out, looking for Jade, throughout the hallway. As she searched, her shadow that was leering around corners showed the demon growing inside.

In the main lobby…..

Jade struggled to break free of the person's hand, which had great strength. Finally, she got free.

"Did I scare you?" said the person, popping out from inside the curtain. It was Drago.

"Yeah, well, looks aren't everything!" Jade pointed out. A ticked off Drago extinguished the fire from his mouth, making smoke come out of his teeth. Jade sensed this as a time to run as she ran to the middle of the hallway. Drago chases after her, stopping at the start of the hallway.

"The Sky demon chi's here. I can smell it," Drago whispered down the hallway.

Jade kept running until she stopped at the middle of the hallway. There, at the other end, was her teacher.

"Jade?" Ms. Hartman asked with a demonic tone in her voice.

"Ms. Hartman?" Jade fearfully asked because of her teacher's new change in her eyes. It was now demon red.

Ms. Hartman first walks down the hallway to her pupil. Suddenly, she grows wings, jumps in the airs and lounges for Jade.

"AAAHHH!" Jade screamed. She ducked, covering her head with her hands. Drago was behind her, ready to attack when he stopped.

"The Sky demon chi!" Drago realized. The next thing he knew, he was being tackled into a table. Ms. Hartman then rises from the mess.

"Wha-What happened to me?" she asked herself.

"Sharp claws, demon wings, evil twinkle-in-the-eye. Uh oh, something tells me Uncle and Aunti didn't empty the chi-o-matic!" Jade said aloud, running off into the darkness.

"Jade! Come back here!" Ms. Hartman said. She flew up and went after Jade, flying as fast as she could. Hearing all the commotion, Delya jumps down from the previous floor into a pile of wood. She then sees a green hand emerge from the mess.

"Drago? What are you doing under there?" Delya asked, pulling his hand up. He started to dust himself off.

"I found the Sky demon chi. But Jade's teacher has it," Drago mumbled, rubbing the back of his head. Delya's confusion turned into anger as she balled her hands. Instantly, her hands grew bright, making Drago a little nervous.

"What did I say if you touched Jade?" Delya said. Then, her eyes turned bright and her hair blazed on fire. Delya took a step towards Drago while he backed up.

"I didn't hear? He he?" Drago nervously chuckled. Delya rolled up her long sleeves one by one.

"When I promise something, I never break it, so brace yourself!" Delya yelled out. Drago, knowing he'll get his butt kicked, speedily ran away.

Meanwhile…..

After a while of playing hide-and-seek with her demon teacher, Jade dives behind a curtain. That's when she hears a demon-like scream and the scratching of wood. She tip-toed out from behind the curtain and went down the hallway. There was Ms. Hartman, trying to open the door to the basement.

"Oh no! My teacher's planning to have an all-you-can-eat-student buffet! Don't worry guys. I gotcha back," Jade bravely said to herself. She took a deep breath before she was going to do her dangerous stunt.

"Yo, Ms. Heartless!" Jade called out. Ms. Hartman turned around.

"Jade?"

"You want some prime grade-J? Well, come 'n' get it!" Jade finished, jabbed a finger to her chest as bait. Ms. Hartman leapt into action.

"Come back here, young lady!" Ms. Hartman said, taking flight. But Jade was already way ahead of her, running as fast as her legs would take her.

"Definitely not part of the plan. Aahh!" Jade said, stopping again, for this time a big shadow blocked her way.

"Ms. Hartman, don't eat me. I, uh, didn't even shower this morning!" Jade said, throwing out ideas.

The large shadow stepped into the light, making Jade flinch. To her rescue were Jackie, Uncle, Aunti and Tohru.

"Uncle Jackie! Ms. Hartman took the chi-o-matic on the bus and must've zapped herself with it. Oh, Drago's here and the house is really spooksville," Jade described. Tohru shuddered at the last comment.

"Did you say "haunted"?" Tohru gulped. But Jade ignored his question.

"So what's the plan?" Jade asked eagerly, still wanting action.

"You, Uncle, and Aunti will go to the bus to fix the chi-o-matic while me and Tohru work things out. And you will stay there until we can work things out," Jackie explained, placing a hand on his niece's shoulder.

"No way!' Jade groaned.

"Yes way. I will see to it that Ms. Hartman is safe."

"Aw."

On the bus…..

While Aunti finishes wrapping the chi-o-matic together with tape with Uncle watching her, Jade goes into deep thinking mode.

_I have to find Ms. Hartman before Drago does. And I have to explain the dream to Delya before it's too late. This time, I_ have _an excuse to not listen to Uncle Jackie_, Jade thought as she quietly dashed off the bus.

"Ah! Good as new! Now Jade, stay on bus-," Uncle began to say as Aunti handed him the chi machine.

"Jade?" Both elders asked, looking at the back of the bus door. She had disappeared.

In the kitchen…

Tohru quietly tip-toed into through the kitchen, looking for Ms. Hartman, still scared of the house being "haunted". He hated haunted houses. Suddenly, the stove turned on, burning a bright iridescent blue. The pot and pans burst out from cabinets all over, hurling themselves at Tohru, making him duck his head.

_This is why I _hate_ haunted houses_, Tohru groaned.

In a hallway….

Jackie quietly walked through the silent hallway, also looking for Ms. Hartman. Suddenly, the floorboards started flipping up and down all over.

"This is why I prefer carpeting!" Jackie said, punching the boards back down. The boards started to rise faster, making Jackie take his fight form against it. He was interrupted by Jade.

"BWAH! Jade, I told you to stay on the bus!" Jackie warned, bending down to Jade's level.

"I decided I wanted to help!" Jade happily replied. Before Jackie could force her back on the bus, they heard sounds of someone blasting some kind of power on the same floor, a crack!, and the sound of someone crying out. When they got to the door, there was Delya, lying on the floor, writhing in pain and holding her arm, while Drago attacked Ms. Hartman

"What do you want?" Ms. Hartman barely said, for Drago was almost choking her.

"What do you think, lady? You just sprouted wings out of thin air? You have the Sky demon chi, and I want it back!" Drago yelled to the adult.

"Drago, don't be stupid! Of course she knows she's a demon now! She looks in the mirror unlike some people!" Delya said, still rolling on the ground in pain. Drago glares at her, about to have a comeback when he gets bitten on the arm.

"Yarrghh!" Drago cries out. He lets go and falls on the floor on his back.

"Maybe next time you'll say the magic words!" Ms. Hartman smartly says.

As Drago and Ms. Hartman fight more, Jackie and Jade approach Delya.

"Delya, what happened?" Jade said, trying to see what's wrong.

"M-My arm. I think it's broken. Drago had fallen on it," Delya said, wincing in pain.

"We need to check this out," Jackie said worriedly. "Do you still remember anything after you ran away?"

"No! I told you Drago said I was sleepwalking."

"Since when do you sleepwalk and feel things at the same time? This was real. We would never lie to you, "Jade said, putting her hands on her hips.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"What's go-! Hey!" Delya said from the darkness.

"Gotcha," Delya heard Drago say.

"Uncle Jackiieee!" Jade also called out from the pitch black as her voice got farther and farther away.

After everything was quiet, the lights came back on, but everyone had disappeared. The only person in the room was Jackie

"Delya? Jade?" Jackie called out. But none replied back.

_Drago had taken Jade, Ms. Hartman, _and_ Jade. Bad day for me,_ Jackie said to himself as he ran out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, don't yell at me just because I got confused with the ratings. I'm new here, alright? Now, let's get this last chapter on the road.**

Second-to-last floor….

Delya was tied up to a staircase pole, with her right arm swelling up and hurting like crazy. Since her right arm was tied up, even if she moved a little, a huge bolt of pain shot up in her arm. Drago stood proudly over his prey.

"So, what happened to your arm?" Drago asked, the question showing a hint of gloat.

"You know what happened. Where did you put Jade?" Delya demanded.

"What? I didn't do anything to the pipsqueak."

"You really suck at lying, you know that?" Delya said, giving him a serious look. Drago just shrugged his shoulders.

"Wherever she is, I'm sure she's safe. But right now, it's you you need to be worrying about right now as I get payback for you handed my butt to me, remember? So now I have to return the favor," Drago said, cracking his knuckles. Delya nervously gulped her eyes and hair stripes turning white.

Watching her turn from purple to white in only a matter of seconds is so amusing, Drago said to himself as he came closer to Delya. She closed her eyes, hoping for Drago to end it quick.

On the top floor….

Ms. Hartman and Jade are stuck in another room together, hiding from Drago's wrath, for he had already kidnapped Delya. Ms. Hartman flies around the room, putting misplaced things back where they belong and making things organized while Jade nervously watched on from a platform.

"You must be working up an appetite. Why don't I just go out and dig up some juicy, jumbo-sized worms?" Jade asked, ready to jump off the platform any second.

"You're not going anywhere," Ms. Hartman warned, making sure Jade understood what she is saying.

"Ms. Hartman, don't hurt me," Jade cowered.

"Hurt you? Oh my goodness, Jade Chan, what an imagination you have," Ms. Hartman smiled at a relieved Jade.

"I brought you up here to protect you and the purple-eyed lady from that awful lizard boy," Ms. Hartman explained, taking a seat on the platform also.

"You did a good job on that, but what about Delya? She's not here," Jade pointed out.

"What do you mean?"

"If Drago has Delya, who knows what horrible things he's doing to her right now?" jade said, making her and her teacher worry.

Second-to-last floor….

As Drago came closer to Delya, she scooted far away from him as possible. She kept doing this until she hit a wall.

"Nowhere to run _or_ hide," Drago joked, his hands glowing red. Drago doing this gave Delya an idea.

"Okay. If Suitcase Boy wants to play with the sorceress, let's play," she said with a smirk on her face. With all her might, she ripped off the chain off her arm and shot up. Her eyes turned from white to bright yellow as star beams shot out of her eyes. Drago didn't see this coming, so he got hit multiple times, for he got hit in the tail, then the face. After Delya stopped, He fell over on his back, dazed by how much power Delya gave off.

"Okay, maybe it's not sparkle magic,' Drago said aloud, taking back his insult he said 2 episodes ago.

"Just to tell you, I'm not just star magic. I'm the sorceress of light, so I could make lightning too if I wanted to. But I decided to go easy on you," Delya whispered, bending over to Drago's ear for him to hear. She turned around to leave, but fell over on her broken arm. Delya screamed out in pain. When she looked over, Drago held her purple skinny jeans, preventing her from moving.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Delya said, kicking Drago in the side.

"Not a chance, baby doll," Drago said, making his infamous smirk, beginning to stand up. Delya gasped.

"Did you just call me "Baby Doll"?" Delya said, now standing up.

"You're the only girl beautiful here, aren't you?" Drago said, taking her waist and pulled it closer to himself.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Delya asked, a little nervous, trying to remove Drago off of her. How could it be that the son of Shendu was in love with her?

"Every second of it."

Roughly, she pushed him off, making him rip off her purple armband of the non-broken arm. Without trying to take it back, she dashed off for the stairs with Drago turning angry because of the ruined moment.

"Come back here!" Drago growled angrily, shaking the building. But she had ignored it and the throbbing pain as she ran all the way up to the last floor. When she reached it, she stopped, putting her hands on her knees to take back in her breath: half was lost from running and the other was lost because of Drago.

_I have to hide somewhere, but where? _Delya frantically thought. Suddenly, she heard some indistinct voices coming from one of the rooms on the floor. Cautiously, she slowly moved around from door to door, looking for the voices that she kept hearing. On the 4th door, she found what she was looking for.

"Oh my gosh! Jade!" Delya cried out. Swiftly, she jumped off the floor onto the platform where she and her teacher were sitting.

"Delya!" Jade cried out back as she and Delya embraced each other.

"We were just worrying about you," Ms. Hartman said.

"Where's Jackie?" jade immediately asked, breaking up the small reunion.

"I don't know. The last time I saw him was when we were all in that big room together," Delya said, trying to remember.

"But do you remember running away?" Jade said, throwing another question in Delya's face.

"No, but I'll tell you what. I'll keep on thinking about that and if I remember, the next time we clash, I'll tell you, because right now, Drago is hunting me down," Delya promised.

"Well, at least you're safe from him. Except for the broken arm," Ms. Hartman kindly pointed out.

"You know, all you guys do is worry about me now. Worry, worry, worry," Delya joked.

"Well, Drago is in control of you, so we have to worry, worry, worry," Jade joked back, "So where _is_ he anyway?"

As if on cue, the nearby fireplace turned ablaze red, lighting up the whole room. It burst open, with fire and smoke pouring out. After the smoke cleared, the person visible for the mess was none other than Drago himself.

"I'm back!" Drago excitedly said.

"Aw man! I just did this!" Delya groaned. She then turned to Jade.

"Jade, you stay here," Delya warned Jade.

"We need to teach this boy some manners," Ms. Hartman said scowling at Drago. They jumping down from the high place and stood in front of Drago, ready for anything.

"Looky here what I got," Drago said as he waved her Delya's armband in front of her face.

"That's mine!"

"You want it, come get it!" Drago said, taking his form. Delya ran towards him punching and kicking every which way possible to get back her armband. Instead, Drago made her trip and caught her, making her land in his arms.

"See, it wasn't that hard," Drago said, dropping the armband on her face.

"You're so mean, you know?"

"If I'm mean, would I do this?" Drago said as he activated the mark on her left shoulder. Delya dropped from his grasp, rolling in pain. But she kicks him in the stomach.

"Augh!" Drago say, trying to be steady. While he is distracted, Delya slaps Ms. Hartman's hand.

"Tag team!" Delya calls out as their hands meet. Immediately, Ms. Hartman tackles Drago into some nearby packing boxes.

"Ms. Hartman, no!" Jade calls out to her for her to come back, but to no avail. Suddenly, Delya gets a vision. She sees an armored knight come to life, trying to behead Jade.

"Jade, watch it!"

Delya grabs the back of Jade's sweatshirt and pulls it away from the knight, who missed Jade by an inch, but it cuts off a lock of Delya's hair. It helplessly falls to the floor.

"My hair…" Delya says, now speechless. Immediately, her expression goes from shocked to mad as she blasts the knight with her eyes. She blasts it so hard it burns a little, then explodes right in front of the 2 girls.

"Don't ever, _ever_, touch the hair," Delya scolds, tossing her hair behind her back.

After travelling up a long flight of stairs, Jackie finally reaches the top.

"Jade! Delya! I'm here!" Jackie says in and out of breath.

Suddenly, another knight comes to life holding a spiked ball. He throws it at Jackie's head.

"Why are knight coming to life all of a sudden?" Jade asked.

"It's because of the double demon chi dose the house is getting. It's so going out of control," Delya says, shaking her head.

"Wait, if you guys are okay, then why were you screaming for help?" Jackie said, trying to put 2 and 2 together.

"She was kidnapped, I was rescued by Ms. Hartman," Jade simply explains.

"Ah."

Then, Drago and Jade's teacher arise from the floor, bursting from the boxes, still fighting each other for the chi when Drago grabs Ms. Hartman's hands, preventing her from moving as he gets the chi using his mouth.

_What to do, what to do,_ Jackie says as he looks around. He grabs a nearby coat rack and catapults himself, kicking Drago into some boxes.

"Rrrr," Drago growls as he rubs his head. Like lightning, he gets up and punches Jackie to the floor, making him slide on the floor, missing some mouse traps.

Hmm. This will come in handy, Jackie sneakily thought.

As Drago moves closer to his prey, Delya jumps on his back from behind.

"Leave Jackie alone, you bully!" Delya says, swinging him around in every direction possible. But Drago knows what to do as he throws Delya over his shoulder, putting her back onto the ground. She tries to get up again, but Drago steps on her chest, preventing her from getting up.

"This has nothing to do with you, so stay out of it," Drago says, relieving some pressure of her chest.

"Jackie's my friend and if you have a problem, lover boy, deal with it!" Delya says, strained. Drago bends over, going to hurt Delya further, but Jackie's voice stops him.

"Come and get me Drago!" Jackie says, making the "come-forward-if-you-dare" sign to him. Drago loudly growls to him. He jumps up, ready to pounce on his prey, but Jackie jumps out the way, revealing bunches of Mouse traps.

"AHHHHH! Yeow! Ouch! Ow!" Drago cries out in pain as he held his foot, madly hopping up and down, not payin attention to Ms. Hartman.

"Class dismissed!" she says as she violently pushes Drago off the brittle balcony. He stumbles, breaking the rail, then falling into the rolling ocean below. Everyone takes out a breath in relief, cheering for the demon teacher in relief.

"Ms. Hartman, I think we ought to return you back to normal," Jade says, looking up at the teacher.

"So soon? I was considering flying south for the winter," Ms. Hartman pouts.

"M. Hartman, you're everyone's favorite teacher. We don't want you to leave us," Jade sincerely says. After seeing how serious Jade is, her teacher gives in.

"Well, I suppose."

As if on cue, Uncle, Aunti, Tohru all appeared in the room at the same time.

"Aiyah! It looks like there was war in here!" Aunti exclaims. Everyone rolled their eyes at that.

"I have to go. Drago's going to be looking for me," Delay randomly says aloud. With a wave, she disappears over the side of the balcony.

"Now we can do removal spell?" Ms. Hartman asks, but in a reluctant tone.

"Yes we can, Ms. H. Yes we can."

In the lobby….

Jade's classmates were all in the lobby, chatting away to their friends about their scary experience.

"So everything was just bonus special effect," jade finishes explaining.

"Ha! I knew it!" Drew exclaims.

"But I had wings! I saved Jade! I was a hero," Ms. Hartman says, still believing everything was real.

"Ms. Hartman, I'm sure this house might have been messing with your head.

"But Jade, you did say I was everyone's favorite teacher, right?" Ms. Hartman said, sure that she heard clearly. Without even listening to her answer, she marches everyone out the mansion and onto the bus.

"Sensei, I was not really scared," Tohru says, trying to be the only brave one out of the big ordeal. But when he turned around, a portrait of an old lady above the self-player piano gave Tohru a "oh really?" look. He shuddered nervously, rushingout the door onto the bus with everyone else.


End file.
